02. Rejs marzeń
Natalie: Ostatnio w... Zaraz nie będziemy mieć tak nudnych wprowadzeń jak Chris! Dodam tylko, że wyszły komplikacje. Nadal obsiadujemy tą krainę w kształcie buta. Nie mam pamięci do państw. Pożegnaliśmy również Samuela, frajer. A teraz oglądajcie Inną... HISTORIĘ!!! (szeptem) Dobrze mi poszło? (przeczące kręcenie kamery) Natalie: Bo jak Ci z pompona zarzucę lebiego, to zobaczysz! (czołówka) Port: Wczesny świt. Trochę zimno. Mewy zaczynają dawać o sobie znać. Rebecca: Przebrzydłe ptaszyska! Sio! Odgarnia je machając rękoma. Jedna z mew nakupkała jej na twarz (xD). Rebecca: Paskudne, zgniłe.! Fuu! Która jest w ogóle godzina, do cholery!? Andrew: (patrzy na zegarek i ziewa) Dochodzi 6.00. Całkiem wcześnie. Lucy: Wcześnie? Zabije jak ktoś powie, że wcześnie, jest mega-dużo wcześnie! (zasypia znów) Alejandro: Narzekacie, dobra godzina na mały trening. Zeskakuje z portu na plażę i biegnie przed siebie. Stephanie: Chyba z nim poćwiczę. Hihi. Biegnie tuż za nim, a Rebecca zła marszczy brwi. (w taksówce)Rebecca: Co ona sobie myśli? Tak po prostu do niego zarwie, czy co? Głupia, a widzieliście jej łydki? A brak szyi? Porażka! (w taksówce)Stephanie: Alejandro... Gdy pierwszy raz go ujrzałam, nogi ugięły się pode mną... Ahh... Isaac: (budzi się) Kto tak krzyczy, zwolnię tą służbę, do mojego pokoju miał nikt nie wchodzić... Ale miałem sen, że spałem na plaży. (rozgląda się) Gdzie ja jestem!? Rebecca: Jeszcze wśród żywych, ale to się może zmienić. Isaac: Haha, (macha ręką) nie boję się Ciebie. Lepiej przynieś mi świeżą kawę i jakiegoś rogala. Rebecca podbiega do Isaaca i kopie go, a ten leci, gdzieś hen za budynki. Natalie: (akurat zmierzała w ich kierunku) Hm, albo on jest tak lekki, albo brałaś sterydy, siostro. Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Rebecca: A ty czego ode mnie chcesz?! Wiesz jak wygląda nabuzowana, pełna złości z rana dziewczyna? Natalie: Domyślam, że właśnie to widzę. Ale, co mi tam. Haha, wy tu spaliście na twardej mokrej ziemi, a ja miałam luksusowy hotel z widokiem na frajerów. Lucy: (powraca do życia) Czy ja usłyszałam frajer? Kto śmię mnie tak nazywać!? Natalie: (zmieszana) Przesłyszałaś się. Idź dalej spać... Zaraz, jakoś mało was tu! Kamera odjechała i okazało się, że są wokoło niej tylko 4 osoby. Natalie: Gdzie reszta!? A jak ich zgubiłam! Pozwą mnie, a ja już nigdy nie będę sławna! Buu! (upada na kolana) Andrew: Ta histeria jest chyba niepotrzebna. Nasza przeciwna drużyna spała kawałek od nas, z przyczyny rywalizacji. Natalie: Gdzie!? Gdzie ona jest? Andrew: O ile mi się zdawało poszli spać bliżej wody... Ojej. Rebecca: Już wczoraj im to mówiłam, że tylko banda idiotów śpi przy samej wodzie! Natalie: W nocy był przypływ! O Boże! A jak mi się potopili!? O Boże, nieee! Mam na duszy zmarłych! Andrew: (kręci głową) Spokojnie, raczej by poczuli, że im mokro, co nie? W tej chwili z wody przy samym brzegu wyskoczyła ręka. Francesca: (wychodząc z morza) Mówiłam wszystkim! To nie, nie uwierzyli mi! Po niej zaczęli wychodzić inni zawodnicy. Sierra: To nie moja wina! To był najtańszy pokój! Samantha: Pomyślałaś, ze nie byłyśmy w żadnym pokoju tylko w wodzie!? Sierra: Każdy to odbiera inaczej. Mi było całkiem sucho. Samantha: Na żarty Ci się zebrało!? (zacisnęła pięść) (w taksówce)Samantha: Wariatka? Psychopatka? Kim ona jest? Bo na pewno do normalnych nie należy! (w taksówce)Andrew: Tak się zastanawiam i mam zagwozdkę... Jakim cudem oni tyle czasu niby wytrzymali pod wodą? Przecież to niewykonalne! Memo: Halo? Zapomnieliście o mnie czy co? Francesca: O nikim nie zapominam. Zwłaszcza o zdrajcach! Spałeś całą noc w jakiejś szalupie. Memo: To źle? Przynajmniej pamiętam o podstawowych rzeczach, szkoda tylko, że ta Stephanie wepchała się za mną. Nierozumna i głupia. Natalie: (liczy po kolei) W waszej drużynie powinno być dwóch facetów. Samantha: O nie! Jamie! (biegnie do wody) Gdzie jesteś? Zaraz... Czy to Ty? Czuję to plastyczne ciało! (zanurza dłonie) Żyje! (wyciąga go na brzeg) Sierra: Z drogi mała! (podbiegła i odepchnęła Sam) Skończyłam kurs pierwszej pomocy! Zrobię mu... Usta-ustaaaaa! (wyśpiewała ostatni wyraz) Rozpoczęła, co powiedziała, a Jamie ocknął się do życia. Jamie: (jeszcze z zamkniętymi oczami) Kto ma takie niebiańskie usta? Czy to Ty, Selena Gomez? (otwiera oczy) Aaaaa! (szybko odskakuje na bok) Sierra: Czy aż tak jestem okropna? Jakieś chrząknięcia w tle. Jamie: Gdzie jest łazienka?! Szybko, dezynsekcja! (zaczął biegać wokoło wszystkich) Po jakiejś chwili Rebecca podstawiła mu nogę. (w taksówce)Sierra: Gdy ujrzałam tego Jamiego w lepszym świetle zrozumiałam... Że jestem już poważną kobietą! I zakochałam się! W nim... (splotła dłonie i przycisnęła je do serca) Memo: Gdzie jest Madeleine? Francesca: A kto to był? Memo: No ta z bzikiem na punkcie dorosłych. Madeleine: Tu jestem! (zła i cała mokra "twardo" szła) Taka z was drużyna!? Zostawiliście mnie samą z setką raków! Memo: Nie przesadzasz? Madeleine: Gdybyś mi nie przerwał, dowiedziałbyś się, że te raki cały czas za mną idą. Natalie: Czyli mamy rozumieć, że stado rozwścieczonych skorupiaków na nas idzie? Wszyscy kiwają potwierdzająco głową. Natalie: Producenci mnie zabiją... Oj, zabiją. Ułamek sekundy później, kadr jak wszyscy uciekają, a tuż za nimi raki, od których aż się kurzyło. (w taksówce)Andrew: Nie wydawało się wam to dziwne? Te raki, sytuacja i w ogóle? (na ramieniu chodził mu właśnie jeden) 5 minut później: Większość zziajana. Ledwo łapali oddech. Natalie: Skoro już się tak rozkręciliśmy, to nie widzę przeszkód by zacząć zadanie. Isaac: Oby to było coś mało męczącego. Strasznie się już zmęczyłem! Lucy: Biegliśmy tylko z chwile. Z góra 5 minut. Isaac: W sekundach, to pewnie jakieś ogromne liczby! (robi wielkie oczy) Natalie: Nie przeszkadzam wam? No, to lepiej już się nie odzywajcie, bo tu są ludzie,, których aż rączki świerzbią do zadania. Haha! Kadr na znudzone miny zawodników. Natalie: Otóż... (skakała z niecierpliwienia) Musicie... Samantha: Chyba jej się chce siku. (szeptem) Reszta kiwnęła głową. Natalie: ...przepłynąć około 400 km! Musicie sami dopłynąć na Sycylię. Bez mojej pomocy. Fajnie, co nie? Rebecca: Dowaliła oliwą do ognia. Lucy: A to jest w ogóle wykonalne? Natalie: Technika dowolna. Macie czas do wieczora... No, ruszcie się! Wszyscy rozbiegli się w popłochu. Jakiś czas później: Przybiega Alejandro, a tuż za nim resztkami sił wlokła się Stephanie. Stephanie: Nigdy więcej! Mogłeś zatrzy... Uff! Alejandro: Na tym polega mój trening. Ale widziałem, że już się męczysz dlatego przebiegliśmy tylko 10, a nie 30 kilometrów. Stephanie: Jakże mi miło z tego powodu... (rozpłaszczyła się na ziemi) Alejandro: Zaraz... (rozgląda się) Gdzie są wszyscy? Stephanie: Nie wiem, nic nie widzę. Dopiero wraca mi oddech, dopiero potem ostrość widzenia. Alejandro: (machnął ręką i poszedł) Stephanie: Halo? Jest tu kto? Alejandro? Alejandro!!! (otwiera oczy) No to teraz pożałujesz! (zerwała się i pobiegła gdzieś przed siebie) Okolice portu: Rebecca: Jakieś pomysły jak się dostać na tą cholerną wyspę? Lucy: Wskoczmy w jakiś samolot! I dostaniemy nachosy. (rozmarzyła się) Rebecca: Brawo! A skąd niby wytrzaśniemy kasę, geniuszu? Lucy: Wkradniemy się do przedziału bagażowego! Rebecca: Ma ktoś mądrzejszy pomysł? Isaac: Wymyślajcie, wymyślajcie. Pomógłbym wam, ale wiecie... Nie mogę się zbytnio przemęczać. Oo, gazeta! Moja ulubiona! (rzucił się na czasopismo i zaczął czytać) Rebecca: (udawanym słodkim głosikiem) Tylko się nie spoć, słodki. Widzę tam strasznie dużo liter! Isaac: (pokazał jej język) (w taksówce)Rebecca: Z jaką ja bandą idiotów muszę współpracować! (w taksówce)Isaac: Rokuje bardzo na zwycięzcę tego show. Ale wiecie, gram przed kamerę i nie mogę się zbytnio męczyć. Rebecca: Mam tego dość! Jeszcze ten cały Alejandro gdzieś się panoszy! Nie będę za was myśleć! (zła usiadła) Andrew: Hm... Spojrzał na parę rzeczy, pomyślał chwilę i zaczął coś konstruować. Biuro Podróży: Jakiś gość chował się pod biurkiem, Tuż nad jego głową przeleciało krzesło. Natalie: Jak to nie!!! (krzyczała rozwścieczona) Ja dziś muszę dostać sie na Sycylię! I nie obchodzi mnie, że nie ma wolnych miejsc! Rzuciła wielką palmą w donicy. Po chwili weszło dwóch ochroniarzy, którzy ją złapali. Natalie: Gdzie z tymi łapami!? Jednego ugryzła, drugiego kopnęła. W końcu uciekła. Port: Madeleine: Powinniśmy już dawno być w drodze! Samantha: Płyń wpław, bo na razie to jedyny sposób! Madeleine: Z drugiej strony... Wolę poczekać na idealny plan. Jamie: Francesca? Juhu? A może Ty wiesz, co zrobimy? Francesca: To byłoby oszustwo. Musicie sami na to wpaść. Sierra: Mówiłam, żeby zabrać ten helikopter! Memo: Ty to już lepiej zamilcz... Zresztą, i tak był policyjny, nie udało by się. Sierra: Dobra, wiecie co? Mam genialny pomysł! Jamie: Ostatnim razem otarliśmy się o śmierć, gdy miałaś pomysł! Sierra: Niczego nie obiecywałam. Francesca: Ale przyznasz, że wygraliśmy. Jamie: Jakim kosztem? Memo: Zaraaaz... Chyba wiem, co ona chce przez to powiedzieć! Madeleine: Zaciekawiłeś mnie, mów! Memo: Ona nie powie wam wprost, ale jeśli znów posłuchamy Sierry, to wygramy. Samantha: Myślisz? (spogląda na Francescę) Francesca: Niech wam będzie... Radzę pójść za jego słowami. Memo: W takim razie... Sierra, działaj! (w taksówce)Francesca: Naprawdę jestem taka łatwa do rozgryzienia? (w taksówce)Samantha: Czuje, że moja drużyna to... Coś niesamowitego! Szybko mnie dowloką do finału. Huehue. Sierra: No to szykujcie się, bo czas na pożyczkę! Biegnie molem do pewnego hydro-lotu. Sierra: Przepraszam pana... Ale ja to pożyczam! Wepchnęła faceta do morza. Sierra: Szybko, ludzie! (wskakuje do środka) Mamy mało czasu! Madeleine: (biegnąc z resztą) Nie sądziłam, że będę się dopuszczać rozboju. Wszyscy już wbiegli. Ale ktoś zaczął krzyczeć i biec niedaleko nich. Stephanie: Zaczekajcie na mnie! Zaczęło się zwolnione tempo. Facet zaczął wychodzić z wody. Sierra była zmuszona startować. Stephanie przyśpieszyła kroku, biegła, biegła... Pchnęła gościa, ten znów wpadł do wody, odbiła się od pomostu i w ostatniej chwili chwyciła się maszyny. Jamie: Udało jej się! Co teraz? Francesca: Niech tak sobie powisi trochę. Dostanie nauczkę. Reszta zaczęła się śmiać. Okolice portu: Isaac macha z ekskluzywnego statku. Rebecca: Zdrajca! Miałeś zabrać całą drużynę! Odpływał co raz dalej. Lucy: No teraz, to przeszedł samego siebie! Andrew: Tak już te "gwiazdy" mają. Nie pomagają innym. Rebecca: Jak go tylko dorwę to pożałuje, że żyje! Lucy: Najpierw go dogońmy! Andrew: Tym już się zająłem. Chodźcie... Minęli róg ulic i ujrzeli motorówkę. Zwiewnie hulała po wodzie. Rebecca: (zaskoczona) Ale jak Ty to? Andrew: (wyszczerzył się i pomachał kartą kredytową) Lucy: Ale skąd Ty to masz? Andrew: Powiedzmy, że pożyczyłem od pewnej gwiazdy. Cała trójka chytrze się uśmiechnęła. Lucy: Ty to masz głowę. Rebecca: Nie czas teraz na rozmowy, ruszajmy! Dogonimy ta gnidę! Alejandro: Chyba nie ruszycie beze mnie? (przybiegł) Rebecca: Oo, proszę. Kto się pojawił! Alejandro: Powiedzmy, ze miałem natręta, którego musiałem się pozbyć. Andrew: Potem pogadamy! Ruchy! Wskoczyli do motorówki i szybko odpłynęli od brzegu. Na wodzie: Memo: A to umiesz prowadzić? Sierra: Niee, ale często grałam w gierki, więc szybko się nauczę. Jamie: Znów stanie się coś strasznego? Wszyscy patrzą na Francescę. Francesca: Ehh... Możecie być spokojni. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Samantha: Daleko w ogóle jeszcze do wyspy? Sierra: Nie, widać już ją powoli! Madeleine: Ej, patrzcie w dół! Czy to nie... Rebecca:: ...oni! Dogoniliśmy ich! Lucy: Co oni tak wyłupiają te gały na nas? Rebecca: Nie dowierzają w nasze zwycięstwo! Haha! Andrew: To raczej nie o to chodzi... Rebecca: A o co... O nie! Tuż za nimi był duży statek Isaaca. Isaac: Haha, frajerzy! Jestem najlepszy! Natalie: (wyskoczyła zza niego) Szybciej, najpierw prowadząca! Isaac: Co ty w ogóle robisz na moim statku? Natalie: A tak sobie stoję... Isaac: Aha, spoczko. Szybciej, szybciej. Muszę to wygrać! Sierra: Mamy problem... Samantha: O nie! zaczyna się! Sierra: Skończyło się paliwo! Memo: Więc jakim cudem my lecimy? Jamie: No właśnie nie, patrzcie! Niby lecieli do przodu, ale co raz niżej, niżej. Madeleine: To nie może się tak skończyć! Sierra, zabiję Cię! Już stykali się z wodą, po czym zaczęli się od odbijać i zbliżać do brzegu. Po paru skokach w końcu doskoczyli na ziemię. Przed samą metą. Rebecca: Parzcie! Nie wygrali! Lucy: Andrew! Przyśpiesz to! Andrew: Jak chcecie! Pociągnął żyłkę i prędkość pchnęła ich do tyłu. Płynęli tak szybko, aż wlecieli na ląd, przelecieli przez metę i poniosło ich w najbliższe drzewa. Przy okazji, Isaac wyrzucił Natalie ze statku przy samym lądzie. Natalie: Żeby prowadząca płynęła wpław do zawodników! Tak nie może być! Dopłynęła, otrząchnęła się i stanęła przed metą. Po chwili z hydro-lotu wyskoczyli zawodnicy z drużyny Zabójczych Wiewiór, którzy staranowali ją podczas dojścia do mety. Natalie: Aaa! Moje ja! Wszyscy: Sorki! Na koniec spacerując przeszedł po niej Isaac i przekroczył metę. Natalie: Wróć! Jeszcze twarzy mi do końca nie ubrudziłeś! Rebecca: Haha! Wygraliśmy ofiary! Natalie: (ogarniała się do ładu) No nie do końca... Cała drużyna nie przeszła przez metę jednocześnie. A Wiewióry za to tak, w całości. Rebecca: Tak, tak. Ale powiedz, ze wygraliśmy! Natalie: No właśnie nie@ Przegraliście! Znowu! Rebecca: Całe poświęcenie na nic! (zemdlała) Natalie: Ocućcie ją! Ognisko już na was czeka! Złe spojrzenia Sówek. Ceremonia: Natalie: Kiepsko, oj kiepsko. Sądziłam, ze się odegracie, a tu takie... Lucy: Skończ! Natalie: Sorki. Hihi, macie już widelce? To świetnie! Zaczynajmy... Dziś bezpieczni pozostają... *Rebecca (ta akurat leżała nieprzytomna na ziemi) *Andrew *Lucy... Natalie: No i co, panowie? Isaac: Nie martwię się. Przecież wiadomo, że to ja wygram! Natalie: Nie sądzę, bo właśnie wylatujesz. Alejandro: Jaka szkoda, kolego. Hehe. Isaac: Słucham? Chyba sobie ze mnie kpicie!? Natalie: Niee, patrz, tam czeka na Ciebie but. Alejandro: Miłego lądowania. Ujrzał wielkiego buta, przyszykowanego do kopnięcia.'' '''Natalie: Zaraz stąd odlecisz dzięki Kopu-Przegranym! Isaac: Za jakie grzeeee... Odleciał. Natalie: I odleciał irytujący, ale jakże przystojny gostek. Drużyna Wrzeszczących Sówek kurczy się. A co przytrafi się nam na Sycylii? Dowiemy się już wkrótce w Innej!... HISTORII!!! (szeptem) Dobrze, że w końcu na niej jesteśmy. Jak wrażenia po odcinku? (od razu dzięki, że przeczytaliście) Super! Tak sobie. Do bani. Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki: Innej Historii